Sample preparation frequently presents a bottleneck for clinical molecular biology workflows and diagnostic tests. Whereas there are many molecular detection modalities, there are only a handful of automated sample preparation workflow strategies. Existing instruments that are built around these sample preparation strategies and chemistries range in cost from $17-$150k, and yet they still do not include an integrated method for lysing difficult-to-disrupt organisms such as gram-positive bacteria or the acid fast bacilli (.e., Mycobacterium). To address these limitations, we will integrate Akonni's sample preparation technologies into a low-cost automated instrument that can process a variety of sample types with simple-to-use consumable kits. Based on Phase 1 results, the two-year goal for Phase 2 is to demonstrate the efficacy of pre-production integrated sample preparation systems with a disposable M. tuberculosis/sputum DNA extraction kit in a targeted intended use setting - a clinic with a moderate to high TB burden rate.